


Connor the mutant sex god

by zaddy_123



Series: Grand Ridge Secondary School Shenanigans [2]
Category: 4 arms - Fandom, Futa - Fandom, muscle - Fandom
Genre: 4 arms, Ahegao, All the Way Through Penetration, Blonde, Bukkake, Cervix Penetration, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Crying, Cum Inflation, Cumshot, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Drooling, Equine Penis, F/M, Fainting, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Four Arms - Freeform, Fucked Silly, Ginger - Freeform, Growth, Horse cock, Hybrids, Inflation, Interracial Relationship, Jock - Freeform, Large Cock, Mind Break, Monster - Freeform, Multi Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle, Muscle Growth, Mutants, Orgasm, Oversized Penis, Penis Size, Petite, Prolapse, Ruined Asshole, Screaming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Teacher-Student Relationship, Throat Bulge, Transformation, Two Cocks, White Cock - Freeform, all the way through, cock growth, cum dump, cumflation, cunt buster, distention, double cock, fainting orgasm, giant, huge ass, huge tits, hyper cock, monster cock, muscle monster, ruined pussy, shaking orgasm, throat fuck, veiny cock, womb, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123
Summary: A 14 year old kid named Connor was in biology class. Ms. Smith asked him to stay after. She tried to take advantage of him, but little did she know, he was a hybrid. She took him back to her place. He grew into a muscle monster and fucked her brains out. Then he goes for her virgin daughter next.
Series: Grand Ridge Secondary School Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142474
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Connor the mutant sex god

Connor was in biology class. He was 14 and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was kind of scrawny, yet his arms were slightly toned. Currently, Ms. Smith was teaching about cells.

“Alright class, now the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell. Does anyone know the name of the molecule that the energy is stored in?”

Connor sighed.

“Connor,” Ms. Smith said, “You haven’t been very active in class today, what is the name of the molecule that stores energy for the body?”

“ATP.”

“That is correct, thank you Connor.”

He was sick of this class, Ms. Smith was an annoying teacher, but she was most definitely hot. She had red hair, green eyes, and a warm smile. Her ass was massive, as well as her tits. She wore a skirt with a button down shirt, with just enough cleavage showing for it to be acceptable.

The bell rang.

“Alright class, that’s all for now, have a good day,” Ms. Smith said.

Connor got up, pulled his backpack over his shoulders and made his way towards the door, “Finally,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Except for you, Connor. I’d like to speak to you.”

“What’s up teach?” He asked.

“It’s Ms. Smith to you young man,” She said. She eyed him up and down and smirked, “Are you doing anything now, since schools over?” She asked.

He raised his eyebrows, “I’m about to go to the bus, I can’t miss it.”

“I see, well what if you came home to my place? I’d like to have a moment with you.”

“A moment?”

“Yes, we need to talk about how you’re doing in this class.”

“I don’t understand, my grades are all up,” he knew exactly what was going on.

“It’s not that. I want to talk to you about your future, both as a student, and as a person.”

“Oh, well I’m only 14, isn’t that a college thing?”

“Well typically yes, but it doesn’t hurt to get a head start.”

“Sure, okay.”

“I knew you’d understand, Connor. Let’s go to my car.”

“Whatever you say, teach…I mean Ms. Smith.”

She smiled.

She had a red convertible with the top down. It was Spring, a perfect time to breathe in the fresh air. Halfway there, she put her hand on Connor’s knee with her right hand, keeping her eyes on the road. Connor looked up at her and smiled, he moved her hand down to his thigh.

“Ooh, someone’s eager,” She said. Connor was already growing hard. Ms. Smith moved her hand to his crotch and started to rub up and down. 

“Well what do we have here?” She giggled.

“Sorry, it’s just that you’re so hot Ms. Smith,” Connor said.

“Don’t be sorry,” she looked up, “We’re here,” she said.

They got out of the car. It was a nice suburban contemporary home on a hill.

“My daughter won’t be home for a while, so we can do whatever we want for a few hours,” she said, getting the keys in the door.

She led him up the steps to her bedroom. She shut the door and locked it. They stood, facing each other. She was a couple inches taller than him, about 5’9. Their eyes met, both of them were lusting for the other. He put his hands on her hips and then their lips met. They passionately kissed, but it turned vicious, a beastly, hungry kiss, they were like animals, desperate for more. After a couple minutes, Connor pulled away. They were out of breath and took a breather. Ms. Smith walked over next to the bed, Connor followed her.

“Let’s see what we have down here,” She took off her shirt, revealing her massive tits being held in by a black balconette bra. She dropped her skirt to reveal her black panties. Ms. Smith got down on her knees, exaggeratingly pushed her big butt out, showing Connor her thicc cheeks. She turned around and unzipped his jeans. He took off his brown t-shirt. She pulled his jeans down to his knees, all that was left now were his loose boxers. But something was strange, it was as if there were two bulges in his pants. She scrunched her eyebrows together. Whatever it was, it was huge. She couldn’t wait any longer, she pulled down the boxers.

“Woah…Holy FUCK!” She said. What was in front of her were two 10 inch cocks, one directly over the other. Connor smiled.

“You’re…you’re a hybrid,” Ms. Smith said.

“Oh Teach, you have no idea what you got yourself into,” Connor said, he got out of his jeans and underwear and tossed them to the side. He flexed his muscles. The veins in his thighs, his abdomen, his biceps, and his neck all bulged out. Ms. Smith was fascinated, she could actually see them throb as the blood pumped through them. But that wasn’t all. She heard a stretching sound. It was Connor. He was growing taller, and not only that, but he was getting bulkier as well. His barely visible abs hulked out. His blonde hair started to grow out. Another set of arms started to grow below his original ones. His 10 inch cocks grew as well. They throbbed and started to changed shape.

In front of her was an 8 and a half foot tall muscle monster. He had a 20 pack of abs. 10 hard muscles on each side. He looked like a nicely oiled body builder, his short hair grew all curly. He had grown another set of arms, right below his original ones. His biceps were bigger than her thighs, and most impressive, two giant white horse cocks. Each one was two and a half feet long, as thick as her leg. The white skin turned into a beautiful pink, 3 medial rings around each cock, and at the top, a thick cockhead, dripping with precum. Both cocks throbbed simultaneously, launching a glob of precum across the room. His balls were bigger than melons, nearly the size of beach balls

“Ohhhhh fuck! You’re a monster!”

“Hell yeah I am, and I’m about to destroy you, in both mind and body.”

“Connor, I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Ms. Smith said.

“It was your idea. You, a 30 year old teacher, tried to rape a 14 year old student. Now, it seems like you’ll be the one getting raped,” His voice was slightly deeper. It made her quiver. Her juices were flowing through her panties.

“Connor please, I’m sorry,” She pleaded.

“No, you will be sorry.”

A glob of precum dripped onto her face.

“Ugh,” she said. She wiped it off with her hand and licked her fingers. As soon as she tasted the thick goo, she felt weird. Her pussy started to flow like a tsunami, her pupils dilated, saliva started to pool in her mouth and she started to drool. Her legs started to feel weak and numb. She tried to fight the sensation, but the more she did, the more she lost control.

“You see, a hybrid such as myself has special pheromones. Nobody can resist me,” Connor smiled. Ms. Smith let out a weak moan.

Connor grabbed her by the throat and lifted up her whole body, like Darth Vader force choking a rebel. He launched her onto the bed.

“Oof!” She landed face down. Her fat ass was up. A torrent of pussy juice flowed out of her. Her entire crotch was soaked and shining. It had dripped all the way down her legs.

His cocks pulsated so hard it hurt. He grabbed them instinctually. Using his massive upper set of arms, he stroked his upper cock and with his lower set of arms, he stroked his lower cock. Even with his massive veiny hands, they still couldn’t reach all the way around his thick cock without using both of them. We marched over to the bed. Ms. Smith was already cumming, her body jerked up and down with every squirt from her pussy. Connor put his right foot on the bed, right next to Ms. Smith. With his left hands he held her down, and with his lower right hand, he ripped off her panties, revealing her nicely trimmed ginger pussy. 

“Ah,” she let out a short yelp.

He smiled and pinned her face down on the bed, upper hands pinning her arms and lower hands pinning her legs.

He lined up his upper cock with her ass and his lower cock with her pussy.

He moved his lower arms to her inner thighs to gain more leverage. She was tight, really tight. He grunted as he tried to get the heads in, but they wouldn’t go in no matter how hard he tried.

“Oh, you’re a feisty little bitch, aren’t you?” Connor said. She mumbled something in gibberish. He moved his arms back. Using his upper set of arms, he put his hands on her butt cheeks and pulled her asshole open. Using his lower set of arms he did the same thing with her cunt, pulling apart her folds until she was nearly ten inches dilated in both holes. She screamed in agony, but he didn’t care.

“Time for a biology lesson, Teach!” He said.

Connor pushed his cocks in again, and this time it worked. They went in with a PPPLLLLOPP!!

“OOoooooohhhHHHH SHIT!” Ms. Smith moaned.

“Oh yeah, baby! Prepare to get your guts rearranged!” Connor said.

He moved his arms back to pinning position and pushed hard. Ms. Smith screamed. He laughed and kept pushing. His cocks slowly slid in, her juices coated every inch of them. After about 10 inches, the first medial rings touched her sphincter and pussy lips. The tip of his lower cock bulge out of her waist, he was pushing against her cervix and she grunted in pain.

“Oh shit,” Connor said. He pulled her up with all of his hands. She felled the two large masses pull out of her holes, creating a big empty space inside her. They were in doggystyle now. Connor tightened his muscles. He placed his upper hands on her waist and his lower hands on her thighs and pulled her down hard while simultaneously thrusting as hard as he could into her while putting all of his weight on her.

“AhhaaaahhHH!” Ms. Smith screamed.

The first and second medial rings had squeezed inside her, with a SSLLIIICKSHLICK!! 

They stretched out her tummy. She had taken 20 of the 30 inches of thick horse dick inside her, 40 if you count both dicks. His lower cock had broken into her womb, and his upper cock had popped through to her stomach. The lower cock bulge had gone past her tits, protruding outwards. It’s veins, rings, and every contour was visible through her skin. She gagged every time it throbbed, shifting around her insides. It was like a log had been shoved up her pussy. The other bulge was right above her solar plexus. She could feel it’s heat filling her up. The entire room was steamy and musky with the smell of sweat and sex. Connor took his weight off of her, holding himself up with his upper arms.

“Goddamn,” Connor said, “That was fucking hot. Only 10 more inches for each dick, get ready, Teach!”

“No please! You’re too big, I can’t–”

He pinned her down again and pushed his weight into her. 

“OOhh…Pleeze don’t, yull fugging kill mai!” Ms. Smith screamed, tears were streaming down her face. 

“TOO LATE BITCH!!” Connor roared. 

This time, Connor went balls deep. His lower cock stretched her womb out past her tits to her chin. His upper cock had pushed out through her throat and came out of her mouth. The cooler air outside touched the thick tip of his monster horse cock.

“Ms. Smith, you are amazing!” Connor said.

“Gugaaguu!!” She tried to say something but the 8 inch wide shaft in her throat was preventing her from doing that.

“It’s alright, baby. Don’t say anything.” Connor said, throbbing his cock inside her.

He got up and crawled towards the top of the bed. He then sat down with his back against the headboard and legs extended over the bed. She was sitting in his lap, still impaled on the monster cocks. Ms. Smith was feeling weaker by the second, her airway was cutoff, she was barely able to get air in through her nose and to her lungs. Using all of her might, she lifted up her left arm and patted the cock going through her mouth, while simultaneously gagging and trying to make noise. Connor took in the peaceful view. Through the windows, the sun was setting over the mountains. He looked down and realized what was happening.

“Oh, alright,” He said. He pulled her up a foot, just enough to give her some fresh air.

Ms. Smith gasped and after a few seconds, she spoke, “Connor…holy fuck…what is wrong with you?”

“A lot of things actually. You ready for more?” He asked.

“Wait, wha–”

Before she could finish her sentence, Connor pulled her back down on his cocks. Her ass hit his waist with a loud smack. His balls hit her clit and she squirted. It felt odd to Connor as her entire vagina squeezed and throbbed as she came. A river of juices flowed out around his cock. Ms. Smith moaned in incredible pleasure.

“Nice one, Teach!” Connor said.

She flailed her hands around as he fucked her, reverse cowgirl on the bed. One of her hands brushed up against the cock bulge that was stretching out her womb.

“Ms. Smith that’s a great idea,” Connor said.

Using all four of his arms, he stroked his lower cock that was balls deep in her womb, jacking himself off from the inside. Ms. Smith couldn’t see, because the cock in her throat was forcing her back straight, making her look at the ceiling, but she certainly felt every vein, every muscle inside of his cock bulge and throb. She came again, and that’s when she pushed Connor over the edge.

“You really did it this time, Teach!” Connor said.

He quickly got up on his knees and faced he headboard. Using Ms. Smith as a cock sleeve, he pulled her up and down, again and again and again. Mrs. Smith’s vision blurred. She started to pass out from the brutal treatment, right before that happened, Connor pulled her up one last time, and slammed her down on his cocks. His lower cock pulsated inside of her, the veins bulged, she felt it get hotter when suddenly he exploded inside of her. With every thrust, he pumped gallons of warm, thick, gooey sperm into her fertile womb. Her belly was inflating like a balloon. Simultaneously, with his upper cock, he came all the way through her. His cocks came in sync, shooting every spurt of cum at the same time. His balls pulsated, veins bulged out all over his body. Every time he slammed his hips into her, she shook, convulsing and thrashing around. She gushed out a blast of pussy juice every time he spurted a huge load of cum all the way through her, and she just couldn’t look away. His long hard cock forced her back straight, giving her a front row seat of the horse cock monster that was going all the way through her. The head rose and fell with every pulsating thrust, she stared at it wide eyed. Like a gardening hose, his cock shot out hot sticky sperm, painting the wall with his nasty baby juice. Thrust after thrust, he filled her and covered the wall. It continued on for over a minute, when he finally reached the end, giving her one last good thrust. He pulled her off his cock. It took some effort but she finally came off with a PLOooOPPP!

Her womb and asshole had pulled out with his cocks, totally prolapsed. He held her in her hand, getting a good look at her. Her broken womb pumped out cum, coving the bed. Connor smiled and dropped her on the bed. The cum inside her womb sloshed around. Her womb had been inflated bigger than a beach ball.

“Thanks for the lesson, Teach,” he said. 

She groaned something unintelligible. Her eyelids were half open, tongue sticking out, and she was totally unconscious. He smiled and went to the closet nearby. He found a towel and wiped all the sweat, sperm and pussy juice from his body and then threw the towel onto Ms. Smith. He shrank down to his normal size and got his clothes back on and left the bedroom.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Julie, Ms. Smith’s daughter had gotten off school early. She went to a different school then the one her mom taught at, a rich catholic school. Neither of them had heard the door open because of how loud they were in the bedroom.

There was Julie, outside the door, still in her little catholic girl uniform, fingering herself ruthlessly.

“Well, well, well,” Connor said, “What do we have here?”

“Uhhmm hi…” She said, pulling her soaking wet hand out of her pants.

“Hey,” Connor said, smirking.


End file.
